This invention relates to gas-insulated switchgear apparatus, and more particularly it is concerned with gas-insulated switchgear apparatus of the type wherein the circuit component elements including the disconnecting switches are combined as a unit in a single system.
Gas-insulated switchgear apparatus generally comprise a disconnect gaps providing device, a grounding device and other electrical devices arranged in the interior of a sheath filled with an insulating gas and kept at ground potential. By using a gas of high insulating capability, e.g. SF.sub.6 gas, the gas-insulated switchgear apparatus makes it possible to greatly reduce the area of a site at which a substation is installed as compared with the area of a site at which a substation using switchgear apparatus of the open-air insulation type is installed.
However, gas-insulated switchgear apparatus of the prior art are generally constructed such that a plurality of electrical devices are arranged in successive connection relationship as, for example, two L-shaped or linear disconnecting switches are arranged in face-to-face relation on opposite sides of the feeder line element. This type of structure naturally places limitations on the extent to which the switchgear apparatus can be reduced in size. Meanwhile there has in recent years been a growing demand for further reduction in the size of a gas-insulated switchgear, and in the number of component parts thereof, with a view to reducing cost and increasing reliability in performance.